Pierto and Eleny
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet fic. My OC and Pietro are in the play, and it's the same in their life. PG13 for language and lots of kissing. pairing: OC X Pietro, OC X Nightcrawler.


I don not own any of the X-men Evolution characters, places, and/or powers. I do own Crisis, Sara, Eleny, Cammy, Yori, the Bar, the other mutants, and their powers.  
  
My brother owns Michael and my friend owns Xellis.  
I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original characters in my fics, I do it for my own amusement.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eleny stole a glance at Pietro, even thou he was an enemy, one of the Brotherhood of Mutants; she was in love with him. so was half the girls on Bayville School. She sighed and stared down at her book, as her English teacher droned on about William Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet.  
Eleny loved Shakespeare's work, especially Romeo and Juliet. She could almost recite it by heart. But today, all she could think of was Pietro. She stole another glance and thought to herself.  
//I can never compete against the other girls for his approvable. who would want to go out with someone that's a Goth wannabe? Hmmmm, but he is so cute.// she rested her face in her palm and smiled while still staring.  
  
She didn't realize that the teacher was calling her name "Eleny. Miss. Eleny." Cammy poked Eleny in the back "Psst! Amiga! The teacher es calling you!" Cammy hissed. Eleny whipped around to stare at the teacher and she could feel her face flush.  
"Daydreaming are we?" he asked and Eleny could hear some girls snicker "N. no." she answered "Well then, could you please read Act 2 Scene II, Juliet beginning 'thou know'st'." he told her.  
  
Eleny slowly got up from her desk, with the book in hand, scanning for the part. Once she spotted it she began  
  
"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."  
  
She finished and sat back down and she could feel every eye upon her. The teacher stared, dumbstruck and "Well. that was. really good. it sounded like you put everything into that."  
Eleny blushed again and she heard a tiny whisper "Teacher's pet."  
  
The bell rang and all the students left, except for a group of girls and one boy "¡Ah Dios! Scott is gonna hound me!" Cammy complain staring at the note "Well, if you haven't tried to get into the boy's locker room again and if only the principal didn't catch you, you would be hounded for it." Jean told her and Cammy rolled her eyes.  
  
Eleny noticed Pietro heading towards them with Lance, Fred, and Todd. Blushing again, she held her books up and adverted her eyes. When they past, she sighed and Xellis leaned close to her "So cute, Eleny's in love, with the speedster." Xellis said grinning. Eleny sighed and looked sad "I don't think he'll ever like me." "What ever do you mean?" Cammy asked "Besides being mutants. we fight for different reasons." Crisis sighed dreamily "It's like Romeo and Juliet. so sweet" Eleny's face turned scarlet and she buried her face in her books "Please stop it, you're embarrassing me." She said.  
  
Yori came around the corner "Hey Father Time!" Michael greeted "I HATE History." he growled back. As they walked continued walking they heard Lance "Why do you want to do THAT?!" "Easywaytopickupbabes." Pietro answered "I don't know foo, wearing tights is not my idea." Todd replied "Idon'tcare,I'mwillingtodoit."  
Everyone stared at one another and once they were sure that Lance and the others were gone, they checked to see what they were talking about. On the bulletin board was a notice:  
  
ATTENTION STUDENTS!  
  
Interested in Drama? Do you like Shakespeare?  
Wanted to play in a Romeo and Juliet play?  
Then join and try out!  
Tryouts tomorrow after school.  
Hank  
  
Eleny could not believe her eyes! A Shakespeare play? She checked the sign-up sheet, many of the girls signed up to play as Juliet, she felt her heart twinge when she saw Pietro's name. "Go no sis." Yori said and she turned to him "I know how much you like Shakespeare. especially Romeo and Juliet. "Cool!" Xellis exclaimed and signed up to play as Mercutio Yori put Eleny's name and wrote Juliet next to it "Yori!" she exclaimed and he wrote his name and Tybalt and threw his arm around his little sister's shoulder "Don't worry, I'll be there for you." He told her smiling.  
Later that night Eleny read and reread her copy of Romeo and Juliet. She didn't care if she didn't get the part as Juliet or get another part, as long she has fun with the play, she'll be happy.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
